


Walls

by Yomidark



Series: Puppet. [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Insanity, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Akechi builds walls. Shido tears them down.





	Walls

“Ah.” Shido said in an heavy breath, leaning on his office chair, closing his eyes, enjoying  the feeling of Akechi’s mouth on him.

“Is everything alright, Father?” Akechi asked, raising his head from the other’s erection, to look at the man’s face.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with. “ Shido answered annoyed, feeling the loss of warm around his erection. “Reprise your role. Don’t speak until I tell you.”

Akechi didn’t answer, instead he just lower his head docilely, his tongue wrapping obediently against the other’s dick.

_He’s getting good at this._

Starting a sexual relationship with Akechi had been an excellent idea, just as he thought.  Not only the boy had turned into the perfect puppet, but he could use him to relieve stress after these long days of work.

And the young was so damn eager to please him.

“Yes, like that…” He murmured almost unconsciously, as the other lips wrapped around the head of his erection, slowly swallowing it.

One of his hands went other’s head, his fingers digging in his hairs, feeling them… before gripping them, forcing the boy down.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself just because I’m praising you.”

He could hear Akechi coughing, his throat trying to deal with the sudden intrusion.

“You are hardly a good fuck yet.” Shido continued, pulling the detective’s head away.  Akechi’s mouth gasped for air, coughing violently, as if he was trying to remove the feeling and taste that just filled his mouth.

_But you are enjoying them  Akechi, aren’t you?_

“Y-yes.” The boy pleaded. Shido couldn’t tell if he was honestly scared of him or was just pretending. Well, it didn’t matter anyway.

“Will you… “ Akechi cleared his throat trying to speak. “Do it with me today, Father?”

Shido snorted, letting go the hairs in his hand go. “You always look like that,” His face gazed toward the boy’s.  “When we do this. Like I’m forcing you. But you are always lustful, aren’t you?

His foot pressed between the Akechi’s legs, feeling the hard crotch under his sole. “Look how hard you are. I can see how you look at me every time you step into my office. How you look at my body.”

A moan, a mix of pain and pleasure, escaped Akechi’s lips, as he fell on his knees and hands.

“You _lust_ for me Akechi,” He grunted  in disgust at him. “You can’t stop it, can you?”

“I’m sorry… I…” Akechi’s said ashamed,  almost I cry for help.

Yeah, the boy was completely broken now. He knew how depraved he was, but he couldn’t stop. He knew that if they didn’t do this, Shido would never look at him.

“You rather have you father as you lover than an absent figure.” He pressed his foot harder, this time to cause pain. Akechi fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

“Ah… Ah…” The boy’s face was red, his face a mixture of pain and embarrassment.

Shido looked at the youth like he was appraising him, and then removed his foot. He hardly needed to do this anymore, but it was a good thing to remind Akechi of his place, once in a while.

“One day I…” Akechi lowered his gaze, looking down, as to hide his eyes from the other.  Then he said in a grave tone, almost a whisper. “… kill you.”

Shido laughed. It was an hateful, but honest laugh.

He already suspected the boy harbored such feelings for him. But he felt like it was comical to hear them now, after everything they did.

“And do what, Akechi?  Can you even live without me anymore? Who would love you, then? Your false ‘friends’?”  Shido taunted him in response.

“Perhaps that thief?” He continued. “Do you  plan to replace me with him?”

Shido couldn’t see Akechi’s face,  but by the boy’s silence, he was sure he had hit a nerve.  He probably looked terrified, now.

“Did you a sleep with him already? Or do you plan to?”

_It looks there’s still another wall you built around yourself , Akechi.  I better tear it down. I still have an use for you, after all._

Shido clicked his tongue. “Does he know, I wonder? About the blood on your hands? About the people you killed,” He raised himself from his chair, looking down on the other’s pitiful form.  Akechi hadn’t made a movement. Then he spoke, like he was delivering a judgment.

“Does he know you love and lust for your own father?”

_You won’t escape me, Akechi._

Silence feel between them, making the man’s words more heavy that they already were.

Satisfied, Shido lowered himself on his knees, one of his hands going for the other chin, raising it so they could look at each other, centimeters apart.

The light of his eyes was gone, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Despite the tears, he wasn’t crying or sobbing desperately, he just looked completely terrified.

_Ah, yes. That  expression._

“You only have me, my dear son.” Then, he capture the young’s soft lips once more.

Akechi didn’t oppose him, just like he always did.  But his eyes didn’t hide is stupor at his father’s actions, and his lips and tongue started to meet Shido’s more vigorous movements.

_He’s probably getting the wrong idea about this. But I supposed that’s fine for now, I don’t want him to break too much._

“Hmm… father.” Akechi pleaded desperately, his tongue meeting Shido’s.

“Now Akechi,”  His hand pushed the other face away, this time delicately.

 Then he raised himself, stroking his own exposed member. “What do you say you finish what you started?”


End file.
